Warriors: Silverstar's Life
by Silverkitty16
Summary: Silverpaw is, let's just say, interesting. She doesn't really trust anyone, but she tells cats all of her Secrets. She claims she hates fighting, but she fights so well it seems like she enjoys it. And she has these crazy dreams but refuses to tell a medicine cat about it. So will she listen when her dead mother comes to her in one of those dreams and tells her to snap out of it?
1. Allegiances

**First of all, thank you to anyone who has opened this page and decided to read my story! It means a lot to me! If some things seem strange to you, like the prefixes, they will be explained in my series, Warriors:Secrets. Once again, Thanks to all! Now lets get started with Silverstar's Life!**

**~Silvery**

* * *

><p><span>Allegiances<span>

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Goosestar- White and gray tabby tom, sea green eyes

Deputy: Tailfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with feathery tail, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Birdflight- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, green eyes

Apprentice: Hersheypaw- tan she-cat with black paws, ears, tail and muzzle; blue eyes

Warriors

Sunstorm- pale golden tabby tom with pale green eyes

Smokestone- gray tom with black band of fur around middle, ice blue eyes

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Blizzardfur- white and black tabby she-cat, piercing blue eyes

Canyonfall- tan tom with huge black paws, muzzle, tailtip, ears, and extra black fur around neck; deep blue eyes

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Berryfur- tan she-cat with black streak across face, back ears, paws, and tailtip; amber eyes

Juniperclaw- dark brown tom with black tailtip, ears, and paws; amber eyes

Nightwind- gray and black tabby tom with medium shade of green eyes

Icicleflight- white and black tabby she-cat with black muzzle, paws, ears, and tailtip; ice blue eyes

Canyonclaw- see Canyonfall

Mountainfall- gray and black tabby tom with black muzzle, one black paw amd one black ear, black tailtip; turquoise eyes

Blizzardpelt- see Blizzardfur

Flowerpelt- pale gingerand black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncetail- former medicine cat, tan tom with black ears, tailtip, and paws; amber eyes

Cinderfur- gray she-cat with mottled smokey black paws, ears, and tailtip; dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Birchbranch- cheerful tom that matches Juniperclaw's description; ring of extra tan fur around neck

Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Frosttail- gray blue she-cat with white tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Heartpaw

Bluetail- ginger she-cat with a gray blue tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Apprentices

Smokepaw- light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Heartpaw- light ginger she-cat with green eyes and thick white bands of fur in the middle of her legs; white tailtip, muzzle and ears; dull green eyes

Honeypaw- see Heartpaw; amber eyes

Darkpaw-all black tom with blue eyes and strange bulge under right ear

Mousepaw- ginger she-cat with a white stripe down face like a badgers; green eyes; her body legs and tail are all black

Hazelpaw- dark ginger she-cat with white tailtip, paws, and amber eyes

Queens

Brighttail- mother of Goosestar's kits, tan she-cat with white legs and ears

(Kits: Bramblekit, Dawnkit, Blossomkit; Foster kits: Silverkit, Sootkit)

Snowfall- mother of Sunstorm's kits, all white she-cat with icy blue eyes

(Kits: Snowkit, Bumblekit)

Mistylake- Mother of Nightwind's kit, Rainkit; light gray amd black tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Elders

Longpoppy- ginger speckled she-cat with amber eyes

Pinetail- brown and black tabby she-cat with speckled face and green eyes

Frogeye- white and brown tabby tom with one blind eye and one green eye

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Emberstar- black tom with blue eyes and ember colored splash on chest

Deputy: Pinespots- brown tom with black spots

Medicine Cat: Maplespot- golden brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors

Sparowclaw-white she-cat with black paws

Graystorm- gray tom with brown paws

Sunscorch- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Fernheart- gray she-cat

Foxfrost- ginger tom with white paws

Shadespots- black tom with brown spots

Bluestrike- blue gray she-cat

Goldfire- golden tom with brown paws

Jaggedstripe- mean black and brown tabby tom with ragged pelt and thick black zigzaggy

line down back

Apprentices

Flamepaw- ginger tom wit golden paws

Bearpaw- brown she-cat

Frostpaw- white tom with green eyes

Tigerpaw- ginger and black tom

Brightpaw-cream she- cat

Flowerpaw- pretty white she-cat with ginger ears

Queens

Firepool- white she-cat with ginger belly; expecting Goldfire's kits

Nightstripe- ginger she-cat with black stripe down back, expecting Graystorm's kits

Leafheart- Ginger she-cat with white belly, expecting Pinespot's kits

Elders

Redfeather-gray blue she-cat wih red tail

Ripplefeet- gray tom with silver paws

Risingfern- green eyed ginger she-cat

Riverfire- brown tom with silver underbelly

**WindClan**

Leader: Thornstar- brown, black, and white tom

Deputy: Patchwind- tan she- cat

Medicine Cat: Embereye- black tom with gray eyes

Warriors

Pebblewing- gray and silver tabby she-cat

Swiftdawn- golden and black she-cat

Tawnybelly- black she-cat with tawny belly

Thornbird- reddish brown she-cat

Jayblaze- gray and gold tom

Kestrelbone- brown and white tom

Lilyclaw- gray and silver tabby she-cat

Littledawn- ginger and brown small tom

Meadowdust- tan she-cat

Honeyash- golden tom

Berrywhisker- cream tom

Gorgefall- a black gray and white tom

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- a ginger and black she-cat

Icepaw- blue gray tom

Cloverpaw- light brown she cat

Mistpaw- dark gray and silver tom

Sparrowpaw- white and ginger tom

Blackpaw- black tom

Queens

Leafbreeze- plump light brown and golden she-cat expecting Honeyash's kits

Hawksky- reddish brown she-cat that is expecting Jayblaze's kits

Elders

Goldenear- ginger tom with golden ears

Featherstrike- brown tabby tom

Shadowmoon- black and silver she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: Fallingstar- black and ginger she-cat

Deputy: Leafbelly- white she-cat with light brown underbelly

Medicine Cat: Softdust- Tawny she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors

Fishclaw- ginger tom with gray eyes

Swiftstorm- blue gray she-cat with light silver stripes

Meadowstreask fast golden she-cat

Goldsky- Golden she-cat with sky blue eyes

Sparrowblaze- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluefire- blue gray tom with amber eyes

Jaggedmoon- brown tom with silver eyes

Sandfeather- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Streambreeze- black she-cat with blue eyes

Littlescorch- small white tom with yellow-orange eyes

Sunrock- ginger tom with dark gray eyes

Berryslash- reddish brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Tawnypaw- tan spotted she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden tabby tom with green eyes

Risingpaw- light brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Rockpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Wildpaw- white and gray tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

Shadowpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Queens

Foxwhisker- ginger she-cat expecting Featherstrike's kits

Fernear- light gray she-cat expecting Goldsky's kits

Elders

Shadowstripe- black tom with green eyes; retired early due to shoulder injury

Ripplefeather- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Lilystreak- white and gray she-cat with sky blue eyes; Wildpaw's grandmother

Bluewater- fat blue gray she-cat with very short legs and amber eyes

Prologue  
>As the starry mist cleared and the golden tabby stepped out, the gray tabby did not budge. "Jayfeather, is it time?" The golden tabby mewed.<br>"No. Two more moons." "What!" The golden tabby roared, "Jayfeather, I've been wrong before, but I'm positive on this one." Jayfeather ignored him and growled, "Scratch that-make it seven moons. Wait until she is an apprentice, Lionblaze, she shouldn't have to face something like this as a kit." A silver-gray she-cat mewed. "He is right, Lionblaze." A beautiful white and black she-cat, who wasn't in the clearing before,  
>spoke. "My daughter will NOT know about this yet." The three other cats looked surprised and slightly irritated." Nightshade!" They all mewed together. "Ah, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing. The three." Nightshade mewed. "No games, Nightshade. Dovewing, take her to warmrocks so she can relax." Jayfeather growled. When Dovewing and Nightshade left, Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather. "Alright, O Wise One," he mocked, " I'll wait, but only until she is an apprentice." Jayfeather grew serious. "Really Lionblaze, the prophecy can wait."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You! Don't forget to review! <strong>


	2. Visions and Patrols

A black, plumy tail brushed across my face.

"Hey, want to play a game? ShadowClan attack?"

I scoffed. "No, Sootpaw, we're not kits anymore."

My brother sat down on his haunches and pouted.

"We were a couple of hours ago."

"Don't remind me. I hated being cramped up in that badger dwelling of a place."

Sootpaw frowned. "Mother wouldn't approve of you talking that way."

I sprang up from my nest. "Don't you _dare_ call Brighttail our mother. Our real mother is dead, and its not like she was loyal either. If you want to call Brighttail _your _mother, fine.

Nightshade is my real mother. And she was good to us from what I can remember." I wasn't surprised at Sootpaw's

comment, and it didn't really bother me as much as I pretended it did. I knew that it bothered him though.

"Okay,_ okay! _You didn't have to rant." Sootpaw's tone softened. "I loved her too, you know. Ewww, look, Dawnpaw's here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop pretending. You totally like her."

Sootpaw shook his head frantically. "No way, not in a million moons!"

"Okay then," I mewed.

"Silverpaw! Get Sootpaw and Blossompaw and meet me at the thorn tunnel!"

I sighed. "Coming Blizzardpelt!" Wishing my mentor would just come and get me herself, I turned around and looked pointedly at Blossompaw. "I'm assuming you heard that?"

The tortoiseshell apprentice, also my adopted sister, nodded feebly.

"Well are you coming or not?" Dawnpaw hissed and pushed her sister out of her nest. The golden she-cat nosed Blossompaw out of the apprentice's den and Sootpaw followed

suit, me trudging after the three.

**(A/****N ****I** **will never do this ever but** **lol** **Sootpaw followed suit)**

* * *

><p>"So this is Sky Oak. One of our newly established rules is not to climb this tree. Cloudheart, our former best warrior, died from falling off this tree. The wind is really strong up<p>

there and it blew him seven badger-lengths away!"

I zoned out, ignoring Sunstorm. I had heard the story of Cloudheart many times as a kit, and really didn't care that much about my great uncle.

(A/N okay I'm sorry this is the last time but I did it again, Silverpaw's "great" uncle ok ok I'll stop now this won't happen again^^) As us four apprentices and our mentors traveled

across ThunderClan's territory, we stopped at the WindClan border.

"Hey Blizzardpelt, how's the prey running? Fall into any holes lately?"

I whipped my head around and so did my mentor. "Blizzardpelt, who is that?" I mewed.

She narrowed her eyes. "An old friend," she hissed. "What do you want, Gorgefall?"

I could see that the other Warriors in our patrol were starting to look uncomfortable, as if this happened before.

"The same thing I always wanted from you, Blizz…The same thing that I'll never get," He spat. Gorgefall's eyes burned with anger, sadness, and…heartbreak? All of a sudden, I

was swept up into black mist, the substance seeming to sink into my black fur, a painful acid-burn feeling coming over my body. I opened my jaws to call for help, but no sound

came. The mist blocked my vision;

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I found myself in a dark cave, moonlight pooling in slowly. I assumed it was an opening in the underground tunnels that ran beneath lake territory. A ledge was on the wall of the clearing, <strong>_

_**and sitting on it were Gorgefall and Blizzardpelt. Blizzardpelt and Gorgefall? My mentor broke the warrior code? But she seemed so loyal… My ears picked up conversation, and I strained **_

_**to hear what they were saying.**_

_** "Gorgepaw… you know we can't keep doing this. We're going to be Warriors tomorrow, and we'll have more duties, less time to do…this." Blizzardpelt **__**sighed.**_

_** I realized something though…**__**she seemed distant, not focused on Gorgefall. Paw. Gorge**_**paw? **_**But how? How was I seeing this? Was I dreaming?**_

_** "But Blizz, I love you! What if…w**__**hat if we ran away? Together? Think of all the joy we'll have! No borders, no warrior code…We'd still believe in StarClan of course, but-" **_

_**"Gorgepaw, no. I **__**wouldn't be able to do that. I **__**have family in ThunderClan, and-and I have to tell you something," My mentor took a deep breath. "I'm in love with someone else." **_

_**Gorgefall **__**looked like he had broken in that split second. **__**He crumpled and slunk away from Blizzardpelt. "Fine," He spat, "Go and have your fun with that stuck up Birchpaw. See if I care." **_

_**He jumped off the ledge and stalked in my direction. I **__**crouched down to the ground so he wouldn't see me, my black pelt surely blending into the shadows. I braced myself, however, as **__**Blizzardpelt ran after him.**_

_**"Gorgepaw, wait! Please."**_

_**She literally stepped on me, except I didn't feel it. At all. I glanced down at my paws and just saw the ground. That was proof that I was dreaming then… Gorgefall turned around, slowly, **_

_**tears streaming down his face. "How-How could you d-d-do this to m-me?! I-I thought-I thought that you l-l-loved me…" **_

_**He buried his face in Blizzardpelt's thick fur, and she licked his **__**ears reassuringly.**_

_** "Gorgepaw, I do love you. But even if I did stay with you, it wouldn't work, and we'd get caught. And I don't want you to get hurt." Gorgefall pulled away from her.**_

_** "But you **__**already hurt me!" **_

_**"Gorgepaw…Gorgey, I just think it's time for me to say goodbye. I love you…" She licked his face and he drank in her scent one last time.**_

_** "I love you too, Blizz…"**_

_** I braced **__**myself as I saw the black mist coming for me, and once again I was swept up into Darkness.**_

* * *

><p>I looked around, back to my previous surroundings. Gorgefall was on top of Blizzardpelt now, yowling at her, screeching at her for breaking his heart. I glanced at my clanmates,<p>

and they were just standing there in shock. The wind from the moor whipped Blizzardpelt's long fur around her face, and she seemed to be crying.

"Gorgefall, just leave me alone, please! I didn't want it to be that way, I was hoping that we could at least be friends,"

The tension drained itself from the WindClan warrior's body, and he spoke quietly into Blizzardpelt' ear.

"I never stopped loving you…" He stepped off of her.

"I didn't either."

* * *

><p>I watched, fearful for my mentor, as Sunstorm reported our exploring of the territory to Brackenstar. I admired him for many reasons. His leadership skills, for one. He knew how<p>

to be firm without being harsh, and he used compassion when he needed to. I just hoped that Brackenstar used it for Blizzardpelt's case. Speaking of my mentor, she was

getting dirty looks from every warrior that was on the patrol as she grabbed a piece of prey from the 'kill pile. I noticed, though, that she was more focused on staring at the

sparrow than eating it. I started to pad up to her to keep her company, but Birchbranch beat me to it, so I just took a squirrel from the pile instead.

"Great, here comes the parade," Someone, I think it was Dawnpaw, muttered. _Parade? _The older apprentices burst through the thorn tunnel, yowling and laughing and screeching.

_Oh. That parade. _The "leader" of the parade, my cousin Smokepaw, was hauling a screeching Heartpaw across camp. Why she was screeching I had no idea, but I abandoned my

squirrel and bounded up to Smokepaw. "Hey, what's up?" I mewed.

Smokepaw opened his jaws, dropping Heartpaw on the ground and earning a hiss from her in the process, to speak to me.

"What's up, little cuz?"

I opened _my _jaws to speak but Heartpaw was fuming.

"What's _up _is that _Smokepaw here_ decided it would be funny to dunk me in the lake and then drag me back to camp!" Her voice had risen as she was speaking and she was now

nose to nose with my cousin. She glared at him while he smirked at her. His reddish-blue eyes captured her ivy green ones and before she could stop him he pecked her face

and ran away. I burst out laughing and so did the other apprentices because Heartpaw just stood there with her mouth wide open and her already ginger face becoming a

deeper shade of its natural color. As the rest of us grew bored we eventually drifeted away from the she-cat, and I found myself back with my squirrel.


	3. Dreams and Battle training

The whole camp was buzzing with excitement, because tonight Smokepaw and his gang were to become Warriors. As requested by Icicleflight they were having a special

moonlight ceremony. I was excited too, it'd be the first ceremony I'd watch without being hounded by Brighttail to shut up. And there she was now. I quickly scurried away from

her and went to find Blossompaw. I found her cleaning out the elder's bedding.

"Hey, want some help?"

She nodded her head and continued dragging the moss nest to the dirtplace tunnel. I grabbed another nest in my mouth and struggled to drag it to the tunnel. _Great, _

_Blossompaw's stronger than me. That's pitiful. _I was shocked to see a gray and black tabby tom that I never really paid attention to grab the other side of the nest and dragged it to

the tunnel with me. Rainpaw, I think.

"What, Starry, don't remember me? Y'know, the kit that always played mossball with you in the nursery?" he grunted between the bedding and his teeth. I wanted to hit myself on the head.

_Rainpaw, wow._ "Sorry, didn't see your eyes," I mumbled back to him. That was the way we recognized him. His eyes were a unique shade of dark green that seemed to glow all the time.

"Let all of ThunderClan gather underneath the highledge!" Brackenstar's yowl rang out across camp, and cats swarmed into the center of camp like bees. I was one of them, of course.

"Tonight, we celebrate the making of Warriors. Certain soon to be Warriors that have won our he-"

_**That's funny. When did you stupid clan Cats submit to favoritism? Oh, wait. You always have.**_

A tabby Tom that seemed to be bathed in a red emitting glow stepped out of the shadows. Claws glinting in the moonlight, he snarled at us.

_**I hate how you think that you are better than anything, anyone. And for that, you will pay. Dark Rouges, attack! **_

More Cats bathed in the glow streamed out from all directions, and it became clear that, even though it was by a little, we were outnumbered. If it weren't for the fact that these

cats were obviously stronger and faster than us, then we would have been able to beat them. But it wasn't even because of that that we lost the battle. It was because our leader

had fallen. The tabby, as soon as he called his battle cry, launched himself at Brackenstar and thrust him off the highledge, catching him completely off guard. But I didn't hear

the snap of Brackenstar's broken neck like I should have. And I started to realize something. There was no such thing as a moonlight ceremony. Blossompaw was definitely not

stronger than me. There was no way that I wouldn't know who Rainpaw is, and he never played moss ball with me as a kit. There is not a possibility that it could go from day to

night in the time that it did. And there was_ no such thing_ as glowing Cats, unless they were from StarClan or DarkClan. Just then I heard an all too familiar voice from across camp.

"_SILVERPAW!" _

_Sootpaw._

* * *

><p>"Silverpaw, Silverpaw wake up!"<p>

I snapped open my eyes and jumped to my paws, ready to attack, until I realized that there was no battle. I just had a really, really scary nightmare. I sat back on my haunches

and shut my eyes, immediately regretting it. I let out a whimper and let my eyes fly open again upon seeing a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me. It was pitch black, the

middle of the night. But I could see the worried look on Rainpaw's face as he stood in front of me.

"Are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep."

"Yeah, I guess…" I exhaled slowly.

He padded over to my side. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore."

"Do you want me to go get you some poppy seed?" He asked me, his green eyes glowing. At least there was one real thing in that dream.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks anyways." I suddenly felt a wave of fatigue rush over me and yawned.

"Alright, but at least try and get _some_ sleep." Rainpaw mewed quietly.

"Okay, I'll t-" _I'll try…_ I cut myself off with another yawn.

"Night Starry," he purred and padded back to his own nest. I, reluctantly, closed my eyes and succumbed to the call of sleep. _Goodnight…_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes upon feeling a wet, cold drop of rain fall on my head and growled, mentally cursing the fact that my nest had to be underneath the <em>only<em> leak in the

apprentice's den. It wasn't pitch black outside anymore but gray and bleary. I stood up and shook my pelt out, not wanting to go out in the rain but knowing that I had to because

we had battle training today. I winced as I stepped out of the warm shelter of the apprentice's den, the cold rain finding it's way to my skin.

"Silverpaw! Over here!" I heard Blossompaw's yowl from across camp near the thorn tunnel, and saw that she, and a couple of other apprentices were huddled at the entrance.

"Um, guys, you realize that none of our mentors are here, right?" I mewed.

"That's because my sis and her _mate _are training us today." Dawnpaw smirked.

"Smokepaw _is not, for the last time, _my mate!" Heartpaw growled.

"What," Smokepaw mock pouted, "You don't want to have gorgeous kits with me?"

Heartpaw cursed under her breath. "I don't know how to answer that…"

"_Anyways,_ we were waiting for you and your brother, who still isn't here. SOOTPAW! Get out here!" Dawnpaw screeched at him from across camp, and I cringed out of sympathy for my brother. Seconds later he came crashing out of the den, his fur ruffled from sleep.

"Finally," I heard Heartpaw mutter. He hissed at the rain and made his way over to us.

"Took you long enough," Bramblepaw teased.

"You didn't have to yell, _Dawnpaw,_" Sootpaw mewed.

"_What? Me? Yell? _Never," Dawnpaw gasped, knowing it would disturb my brother.

"Whatever, Dungface," He scoffed.

"Whatever, _Dungface,_" Dawnpaw mocked.

I surveyed the members of our training session that day, and I realized that the only other ones here were my adopted siblings, my brother, and my cousin, not to mention

Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Bumblepaw, the three siblings who stuck to each other like glue. "Who's sick idea was it to have a family reunion in a training session?" I growled,

already knowing the answer.

_Brighttail._

I swear upon StarClan, I hated that cat.

"My mother's," Heartpaw hissed and rolled her eyes. _Glad I'm not the only one._

"Why are we all standing here in the rain again?" Bumblepaw questioned.

"I don't know, but we should probably get going," Smokepaw mewed as he sneakily snaked his tail around Heartpaw.

"Don't touch me," She snapped, although the color of her face stated otherwise.

Dawnpaw shot her sister a knowing look.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet? My pelt's never going to recover from this rain." Dawnpaw complained.<p>

"Not telling. And that's what you get for talking about my relationship status," Heartpaw grinned and kept walking.

"Hey Dawnpaw, I'll race you, cause I know where it is! My tour included Mossy Hollow!" Sootpaw smirked.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Dawnpaw replied haughtily.

"What? Afraid of losing to the son of Nightshade?" Sootpaw smirked.

"No…"

"You're totally scared."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Then race me."

"Ugh, fine."

"Ooh, a race between two _lovers! _This'll be interesting, won't it, Blossompaw?" I nudged my friend.

"Yeah, I bet you Dawnpaw's gonna let Sootpaw win because she loves him _so much,_" She smirked.

"I-you-he-I-how _dare_ you, Blossompaw!" Dawnpaw growled in frustration.

"Prove me wrong, then!"

"Oh, I will."

"Ready," I mewed, "Go!"

Dawnpaw took off running, Sootpaw knowing that she wouldn't be getting very far without him. Once the golden she-cat realized this, she slowed down. My brother saw that as

his chance and sped after her, soon gaining the lead, and keeping it. Dawnpaw was fast, but not as fast as Sootpaw. He was like the wind, but I knew he wasn't going as fast as

he could. Once we reached Mossy Hollow, he simply sat down on his haunches and gave Dawnpaw a victorious stare while she laid on the ground, gasping for air. If looks could

kill, we would have all died right then and there.

"The rain didn't help," She spat. The downpour had lightened up a little bit, but there wasn't that much of a difference.

"Well, time for training," Smokepaw mewed casually, as if the rain didn't bother him a bit.

"I'm going to pair you up. Snowpaw, with Blossompaw. Bramblepaw with Amberpaw, Silverpaw… you can pair up with Bumblepaw…" Dawnpaw widened her eyes as she realized where this was going. "And, let's see…Dawnpaw, who should I put you with? Oh wait, how could I be so silly? There's only _one choice left…_Sootpaw, you can be Dawnpaw's training partner for the next half moon. I'll inform your mentors." Heartpaw purred sickeningly.

"Oh, how I hate the rain," Dawnpaw wailed.

"So we'll do some simple sparring for now, and then we'll see what needs to improve. Go ahead and start," Smokepaw mewed. I smiled as Dawnpaw groaned and heaved herself to her feet, then threw herself at Sootpaw, barreling him over.

"Thanks for being my shield from the rain," he purred, and she growled. I was forced to stop watching them as my paws were swept out from under me and I glanced up at my battle partner.

"Hey," Bumblepaw mewed, his amber eyes shining.

"Hi," I mewed back and sprang up onto my paws. My previously white paws, I noted. They were stained from the mud. I bowled him over, and then kept a firm paw on his chest. "I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?" I grinned triumphantly.

"Actually, I did," Bumblepaw mewed, and my eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. I was too late to stop him though when he raked my belly with his paws, slid

under me, and slammed his paws on my back. I fell to the _very _wet ground, knowing that it would take a long time for me to get the mud out of my fur, and Bumblepaw pinned me there. I tried to get up but he was too strong.

"Fine, you win," I growled and spat mud out of my mouth.

"Yes I do," He smirked.

"Good job Silverpaw and Bumblepaw! Nice use of the belly rake," Smokepaw came over to us and motioned for Bumblepaw to unpin me. "Your siblings aren't, um, doing as good of a job as you."

Sootpaw and Dawnpaw were rolling on the springy moss, and Blossompaw and Snowpaw were just circling each other. The only other

pair that seemed to be faring well was Bramblepaw and Amberpaw. Bramblepaw's moves were nicely strategized, and his partner was

quick. Amberpaw turned out to be the victor. I could hear Smokepaw congratulating them since he had drifted away from us a while ago.

"So…what's up?" Bumblepaw broke the silence between us.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"So what happened last night? With you and Rainpaw?" I stiffened.

"It was nothing, really."

He looked at me skeptically. "I was awake you know. I'm just wondering, because Rainpaw was all giddy when he came back."

"Oh," I whispered, "So you heard?"

He nodded. "Yeah." I looked at him wearily.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

My training partner shook his head. "Why would I?"

I stared down at the ground.

_I hope he won't._


End file.
